POKEMON Z YO ASH KETCHUM AND HIS FRIENDS
by dinoton101
Summary: A evil Pokémon Recombines the worlds for good this this time and Lt.Surge and Mr.Hurcle was are throwing a party a the hotel and Pokémon Gym.But when last bite of Deoxys and Frezia army now it up to Ash,Goku and friends to stop this treat.Will they be able to get it back to normal or will they I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z.
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON Z YO ASH KETCHUM AND HIS FRIENDS RETURN

I do not own Pokémon Or Dragon ball Z

Prloge

"Following the battle fierce battle with Majin Lickylicky and Boo the Earth enjoy a long time of period of peace."Two girls in two differnt worlds pull out a capes and throw it on the ground."A tiny war took place unbeknownst to all and turn into to planes like had and the other one had .Let use recount that story today.  
Both girls look at the good Statue of there father.

Mindwhile a in the Pokemon world a evil Pokemon name Zoroark has gearder the Pokeballs."I somine you Zayquaza come froth and great my wish."It the gaint dragon Pokemon Rayqaza appaer."(What is your wish?)"It ask."I wish for both my unavise and the other one to be recombine."It said."(Is that your wish?")Ask Rayqaza."Yes.."It said."(Your wish has been greated.)"He said.A bright light went out both wold begain to combine.

In space a lone Space pode was heading to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO TO OWN Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z

Chapter One

Ash and Misty was in there garden when the bright light hite."Ash did you see that?"Ask Misty."Yep it look like Pikachu is Playing with Gold."Said Ash poiting at Pikachu and Gold running up the hill."I was not talking about that you big idiot.I mind the flash of light in the sky."She said as she hite him."Oh no I did not see it all I saw was Goku standing over there pointing at Gold,Pikachu and a tiny him."He said smiling like a little kid."What?"Ask Misty as she look over to see Goku and Chichi looking at them."Ash what going on."Ask Misty."I know someone coulod not make a wish on Jirachi sint it had not been 1,000 years I say someone wish on the Pokemballs."Said Ash.

Over with Goku and ChiChi "Goku what going on I thought this was not asposte to happen again."Said Chichi."I me and Ash was wrong let go see our old freinds pluse it look like Goten has made two new freinds.'He said poited over at the hill.

With Gold and Goten.

"Hi I'm Goten."He said."Hi I'm Gold and this is Pikachu."He said."Want to play?"Ask Gold.'Okay."Said Goten."

At both Caple Corps Blue was coming out of the gravey chamber after training when the light that...No it couldn't be."He when he got to the living room he saw people who was not May and Silver."Well well well if it isn't my brother Blue it look like we are roomate again."Said Vergta who was sitting on the couch."No no no this is just a dream I will wake up any !Get in here no!"Yelled walk in with Sivler."Blue what...Bulmba it been a while so let me gest the wold are back toghter."Said May""I gest so haow have you been,and is that Sivler?"She ask."Yes he grown sint that deal with Cell,He is ten years old now."Said May."He the same age as Trunk say hi to your aunt May and Sosion walk over to look over Silver."You don't look strong."Said Trunk."So what you weaker then a kid I fought in the world marsle Art Tourment.'Said Sivler."So your what are you dong in our house?'Ask Trunk."Your house this is my house."Said Sivler."I don't think so."Said Trunks as he push Sivler in the face."You little that it I chose you feraligatr."He said "Use water guy on that kid."(Yes gun!")Said feraligatr then spraying Trunk to the got up mad."I'm going to kill you now you know."Said Trunk as he charge up for the use stop by Bulma and May and was tols if they where going to do this to do it out side.  
"Whatever."Both Trunk and Silver said as they walk out side.

With Mewtwo and Mewde

Mewtwo was on Mew look out when he saw the light and saw was setting right in frount of him."We really have to quite meeting like this.'Said Mewtwo.'Tell me I gest it happen what happen here when Cell was beaten."Gohan became a super hero,Misty had anther world was attack by a evil beain that said he saw the son of some one name he claim to name after a Pokmon here name Abra.'Said Mewtwo."Then we have to fight a thing call Marjjin Lickylicky Oh and Ash came back to life."  
"Funny that the samething happen here.'Said Piccolo.''I gest our worlds are not that differnts anyway you want to spare.'Ask Mewtwo."Find.

With Gohan(Pokemon Z) In Gohan room he was on his computer talking to Dawn."Hey Gohan."She said."Hey Dawn what up."Ask Gohan."You know my dad new gym and hotle has been finsh"She said."Finally?After two years."He wants to hold a pre-opening for anyone who fought Majin Licklicky."Said Dawn.  
"The world mistakenly believes my dad defeat Majin it was relly Ash and dad so proud of himself it's embarrassing?"She said then Both Dawn and Gohan saw a light Gohan know what it was,but Dawn only rember soming happin like this knew she was that Dawn look and saw her dad was with some one.

With Dawn

was stand by some one she kind of rember but that that good."Dawn I like to meet a old friend of Hercule."Said L.T Sugre."Dad who?"Ask Dawn."You my not rember me but you use to be freinds with my dagther who is sitting right by you."He look beside here and say anther girl siting right by her."Hi..."Said Dawn. 


End file.
